Pamela Delgato
Pamela Delgato is the daughter of Evie Rose and Toby Mounib after a one night stand. She is living in a student housing, Honeydrew Fields, at the University of Britechester with many of her classmates. Known cc Skin here (Contains eyebrows too) Eyes here Lips here Hoodie here Pants here Shoes here Toddlerhood Pamela aged up with blonde hair, and purple eyes, and was seen once. Her mom married not long before she grew up. Childhood Nothing is known about Pamela's childhood. Except for the fact that she never really saw her dad (Toby Sharp) but saw her stepfather a lot (Walter Rose). Since she was unplayed she stayed a child for a very long time and should be older than she is. Teenhood Nothing is known about Pamela's teenhood. Except for her mother (Evie Delgato), died. Since she was unplayed she stayed a child for a very long time and should be older than she is. Adulthood Pamela aged up into a young adult with ambitious, creative, and perfectionist traits as well as the Academic aspiration. She decided to enroll in the University of Britechester with a degree in Psychology, even though she could get a distinguished degree in Communications. Pamela moved into the most expensive dorm, which she was able to afford because of her rich family. When she got there she had a lot of dormmates, including her roommate, Genevieve. She enrolled in four classes and joined the soccer team. She and Genevieve then traveled to the Britechester commons where they met Dylan Sigworth, the vendor. Pamela and Dylan hit it off and started to flirt. Pamela passed 3/4 of her classes with two A+'s, a B, and a D. For her second term, she only selected one class and one collective. Pamela threw a party to celebrate the end of term and invited all of her new friends, including Seth Spicer. Her new friend Helen gave Pamela a nose piercing over the bathroom sink. Pamela then drunkenly woohooed for the first time with Dylan. Pamela ended up having a friend group that consisted of Seth Spicer, Helen Smeets, Genevieve, Kila, and Jordan Vale. She hung out with them so much she missed soccer practice to nights in a row, the second night Seth invites her to the romance festival and she bought some friends along. Pamela drank Sakura tea and asked the guru about her romantic future, the guru stating there was a “tall dark stranger” in her near future, which lead Pamela and Jordan to flirt. This made Seth the ‘guy she kicks a foot/soccer ball around with”, even though it was stated that he might have a crush on Pamela. Pamela died her hair lavender and further developed her style. Later Pamela offered sugar cookies of excellent quality to the statue, the secret society appeared at her dorm, came into her room and invited her to join. She accepted. Pamela decided to end her short-lived fling with Dylan after finding out he had lied about being single a few days earlier. Although they were never official, she got her second message from a stranger telling her off about cheating. Additionally, Dylan started arguing with her for ending their romance, possibly because he liked having a young mistress. She also spent time researching the secret society and also quit the football team as she couldn't handle the pressure of going to the games/practice as she was so focused on her course work and the secret society. But then Pam was kicked out of her dorm. So she decided to live off-campus in Honeydrew Fields with some roommates that included Jordan, Seth Spicer, Helén Smeets, Zayden Sheffield, Luna Chui, Zara London and others. To welcome her roommates and to help them fit in, Pam threw a spooky party. She participated in many ping pong games and keg stands, but many people started woohooing with each other too. even Seth woohooed with one of his classmates, which made Pam a bit jealous, despite her romance with Jordan. So the next day, the friend group decided to invade the Foxbury Commons, where Seth flirted with Pam and she responded well. She started flirting back to Seth right in front of Jordan, which made Jordan quite mad. Jordan and pam later broke up once she found out he had a child. Pam's roommate, Luna got pregnant and gave birth. Pam found out that it was Jordan who impregnated her! Pam became so angry, she ended their romantic relationship and kicked him out of the Uni house. The next day, Pam went out for lunch with her family. This was the first time she saw them since she moved out to go to the University of Britechester. Pam told them about how crazy and stressful Uni is and that from now on, she was going to do more relaxing, experimental things instead. So that night, she went to the Romance Festival and met a masked stranger named Luca Fujita. The two begun flirting with each other immediately and Pam took him home to woohoo. But when they had finished, Pam found out that Luca is married and has children. So she kicked him out of the house before anything else could happen between them. In the eighth episode, Pamela worked as hard as she could to boost up her college grades, trying to ignore flirtations from Seth. There was a point where they almost slept together, but stopped themselves before it could happen. Pam managed to finished the term with perfect grades of A+'s for every lesson due to hard work and only had 1 lesson left before she could graduate university. Roommates -Seth Spicer -Helén Smeets -Zayden Sheffield -Tamira Monet -Catherine Dennison -Nevaeh Fujita -Jordan Vale (Formerly) -Zara London (Formerly) -Elizabeth London (Formerly) -Luna Chui (Formerly) Trivia *Pamela's biological father is Toby Mounib, who was the fiance' of Noelle Street. *She is part of the Discover University series. *She was a cause of a one-night-stand after Evie and Abel broke up. *She was raised by her mother Evie untill Evie got married *Nathan found out about Pamela in episode 49 of In The Suburbs *Abel was planning on being Pamela's step-dad until he discovered that Evie had married. *Pamela is British and Spanish. *Her first love interest, Dylan Sigworth, is an adult, which places him at about 30 to 40 years old or older. It's unknown whether Pamela, who is around 19-21 knows Dylan's age. *Pam's second love interest is Jordan Vale, who is also a young adult and is very similar age to Pamela but has his own child. *She quit the football team in episode 3. *Seth Spicer has a crush on her, but she has yet to notice him ‘in that way’. She sees him as a friend, but that may change as some fans ship them and the scene is set for them to fall in love. Despite this, ’Peth‘ or ‘Sethela’ may not happen. *After the second term, Pam had to move out of Drake Hall and moved into Honeydrew Fields. *Seth Spicer ended up being Pam's third love interest, while Jordan and Pam were still romantically interested in each other. *Without facepaint Pamelas eyes are dark blue Category:Brindleton Bay Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Accidental Babies Category:Female Category:Young Adults Category:Blonde Category:Purple eyes Category:Britechester Category:University Student Category:Dyed hair